In some applications of containers such as ink cartridges for printers, it is desirable to incorporate the container with means for preventing contents other than the originally intended content to be refilled in the container once the original content is filled into the container, and is subsequently used up, for security reasons, and for ensuring the proper operation of the machinery to which the container supplies its content.
In most applications, such means for preventing refilling would be acceptable only when its structure is simple enough to be suitable for use as disposable containers or throw-away cartridges.